The one shot in the second chance
by meggynicaoidh
Summary: Set during The Last Shot at a Second Chance [11x14], just my short take on what happened after Aubrey saved Jessica.
_**A/N: So this is my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave reviews, I would really appreciate it and I'd love to hear what you think!**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.**

* * *

Her heart was pounding. She couldn't make sense of what had just happened. One second she was smiling at him, the next she saw her life flash before her eyes. But here she was, all because of her Superman. She looked down at his frightened expression and, without thought, took his face in her hands. Screw it, she _was_ in a rush. She almost just died, and so had Aubrey a few months ago. This was their time now.

They broke apart slowly, taking in the significance of the moment. They continued to simply gaze at each other for another few moments before a smile crept up on Jessica's face, followed momentarily by Aubrey's, whose mind was then preoccupied with more serious matters.

"Shit, Jess. Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"Yeah I'm okay, Aubrey. Thanks to you. Wow, you- you saved my life" she breathed, feeling the emotion growing in her voice. She couldn't fathom how he had just leaped into the middle of the road, without a single thought for his own life, and pulled her out of the way. She was completely in awe of his selflessness, and felt a strong urge to kiss him again, when her thoughts were interrupted by him breaking the silence.

"Yeah… I guess I did. I'm just glad you're okay though. Hey at least it will be a fun story to tell at work tomorrow, right?" trying to lighten the mood and disguise the worry in his voice, and failing miserably.

Jessica immediately recognized his tone. It was his _I'm-pretending-that-I'm-totally-fine-with-this-but-really-I'm-not_ voice, he had used it this morning when they were discussing her yoga instructor.

She lightly stroked his cheek and gently said: "Aubrey… it's okay. I'm okay, I'm here."

He felt a prick in his eyes, and harshly swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice cracking. "But you almost weren't." Growing exasperated, he added: "and I've been such an asshat about this whole thing, not wanting to ruin our friendship when really the whole time I've been dying to tell you just how amazing I think you are… and I nearly lost all of that."

"You really think I'm amazing?"

"Yeah, I do."

They smiled shyly at each other, before noticing a crowd gathering on the other side of the street. They had forgotten where they were. They hadn't even noticed they were still lying on the freezing cold sidewalk.

Aubrey turned on his side slowly and stood up, helping Jessica up. "I'll walk you home."

Jessica smiled and linked her arm through his, leaning into his jacket for warmth. Aubrey cursed his pink cheeks and desperately tried to downplay his obvious excitement, but she didn't mind. In fact, it was the exact reaction she was hoping for.

The walk to her apartment was only about five minutes but even still, it seemed to be over in a flash, neither of them being able to find the words to hold an appropriate conversation.

When they reached her door, Aubrey cleared his throat. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Make sure you get plenty of rest. You should order your favorite takeout and watch that web-show you like. Goodnight, Jessica." He leaned in and gently pecked on the lips, smiling slightly, before turning around to leave.

"Aubrey, wait! Please don't go." The plea in her voice made him swirl around. She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just… I'm scared that… when I close my eyes this is not going to be real. That I'm going to wake up in some hospital bed, alone… with my body failing my mind. And I'm scared." Hot tears now running down her face.

Aubrey walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, stroking them soothingly. "Hey sshh, Jess, it's alright. I'll come inside with you until you fall asleep, I'll order us some takeout and we can watch 'Harry Potter and The Prison of Azkaban' and you can share your anthropological hippogriff theories with me, okay?"

She smiled and wiped the tears from her face. "Okay. Yeah. That actually sounds really, really, nice." She hesitated before continuing. "Hey, um… Would you mind staying over tonight? I still feel pretty shaken up… and it would make me feel better knowing that you'd be there when I wake up tomorrow."

Aubrey's heart leaped at her words. It gave him a warm feeling knowing that she wanted _him_ to comfort her.

"I'll be there." The agent said meaningfully.

He tilted her chin upwards until their lips met, sealing the deal. Their fingers intertwined and they entered her apartment as more than friends, for the first time.


End file.
